Шаблон:Dictionary/left 4 dead achievements
Left 4 Dead achievements 101 cremations-title: Введение в кремацию 101 cremations-desc: Подожгите 101 заражённого. 101 cremations-icon: Achievement 101 Cremations.png akimbo assassin-title: Элегантный убийца akimbo assassin-desc: Пройдите всю кампанию, используя лишь пистолеты. akimbo assassin-icon: Achievement Akimbo Assassin.png all 4 dead-title: Все четверо мертвы all 4 dead-desc: Убейте всех четверых выживших за одну жизнь танка. all 4 dead-icon: Achievement All 4 Dead.png back 2 help-title: Вернуться на помощь back 2 help-desc: Покиньте убежище, чтобы доставить вышедшего из строя товарища в безопасное место. back 2 help-icon: Achievement Back 2 Help.png barf bagged-title: Заблевать всё barf bagged-desc: Забрызгайте рвотой толстяка четверых выживших одновременно. barf bagged-icon: Achievement Barf Bagged.png big drag-title: Большая прогулка big drag-desc: Протащите выжившего на расстояние 100 футов языком курильщика. big drag-icon: Achievement Big Drag.png blind luck-title: Слепая удача blind luck-desc: Вы или другой выживший не получаете урона после тошноты толстяка. blind luck-icon: Achievement Blind Luck.png brain salad-title: Каша из мозгов brain salad-desc: Убейте 100 заражённых выстрелом в голову. brain salad-icon: Achievement Brain Salad.png burn the witch-title: Сжечь ведьму burn the witch-desc: Сожгите ведьму «коктейлем Молотова». burn the witch-icon: Achievement Burn the Witch.png chain smoker-title: Здесь курят chain smoker-desc: Задушите двух выживших за одну жизнь курильщика. chain smoker-icon: Achievement Chain Smoker.png clean kill-title: Чистая победа clean kill-desc: Оттолкните толстяка и убейте его, чтобы он никого не забрызгал. clean kill-icon: Achievement Clean Kill.png cr0wnd-title: Инквизитор cr0wnd-desc: Убейте ведьму одним точным выстрелом в голову. cr0wnd-icon: Achievement Cr0wnd.png dead baron-title: Мёртвый барон dead baron-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Смерть в воздухе». dead baron-icon: Achievement Dead Baron.png dead giveaway-title: Последний подарок dead giveaway-desc: Вылечите выжившего, когда ваше здоровье не больше 10. dead giveaway-icon: Achievement Dead Giveaway.png dead stop-title: Тупик dead stop-desc: Ударьте охотника в момент его прыжка. dead stop-icon: Achievement Dead Stop.png dead wreckening-title: Разгул мертвецов dead wreckening-desc: Играя особым зараженным, нанесите 5 000 очков урона по выжившим. dead wreckening-icon: Achievement Dead Wreckening.png do not disturb-title: Не беспокоить do not disturb-desc: Прокрадитесь в одном задании мимо всех ведьм, не потревожив ни одной. do not disturb-icon: Achievement Do Not Disturb.png double jump-title: Двойной прыжок double jump-desc: Прыгните на двух выживших за одну жизнь охотника. double jump-icon: Achievement Double Jump.png drag and drop-title: Хватай и тяни drag and drop-desc: Спасите выжившего от языка курильщика, пока тот не нанёс урон. drag and drop-icon: Achievement Drag and Drop.png field medic-title: Полевой медик field medic-desc: Вылечите 25 выживших при помощи аптечек. field medic-icon: Achievement Field Medic.png grim reaper-title: Мрачный жнец grim reaper-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Кровавая жатва». grim reaper-icon: Achievement Grim Reaper.png ground cover-title: Наземное прикрытие ground cover-desc: Спасите выжившего на земле от особого заражённого. ground cover-icon: Achievement Ground Cover.png helping hand-title: Рука помощи helping hand-desc: Воскресите 50 выведенных из строя выживших. helping hand-icon: Achievement Helping Hand.png hero closet-title: Возврат к жизни hero closet-desc: Спасите выжившего, запертого в замкнутом пространстве. hero closet-icon: Achievement Hero Closet.png hunter punter-title: Охота на охотника hunter punter-desc: Оттолкните охотника от пригвождённого беспомощного выжившего. hunter punter-icon: Achievement Hunter Punter.png jump shot-title: Смерть в прыжке jump shot-desc: Убейте охотника выстрелом в голову в момент его прыжка. jump shot-icon: Achievement Jump Shot.png lamb 2 slaughter-title: Избиение младенца lamb 2 slaughter-desc: Играя заражённым, выведите из строя выжившего, покинувшего убежище. lamb 2 slaughter-icon: Achievement Lamb 2 Slaughter.png man vs tank-title: Человек против танка man vs tank-desc: В одиночку одолейте танка. man vs tank-icon: Achievement Man vs Tank.png mercy killer-title: Сострадательный убийца mercy killer-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Нет милосердию». mercy killer-icon: Achievement Mercy Killer.png my bodyguard-title: Мой телохранитель my bodyguard-desc: Защитите выжившего от атак заражённых 50 раз. my bodyguard-icon: Achievement My Bodyguard.png no smoking section-title: Здесь не курят no smoking section-desc: Убейте 10 курильщиков, когда они тащат к себе беспомощных выживших. no smoking section-icon: Achievement No Smoking Section.png no-one left behind-title: Никто не погиб no-one left behind-desc: Пройдите кампанию со всеми четырьмя выжившими. no-one left behind-icon: Achievement No-one Left Behind.png nothing special-title: Ничего особенного nothing special-desc: Пройдите кампанию, чтобы никто не получил урона от особых заражённых. nothing special-icon: Achievement Nothing Special.png pharm-assist-title: Доктор Айболит pharm-assist-desc: Раздайте 10 выжившим обезболивающее. pharm-assist-icon: Achievement Pharm-assist.png pyrotechnician-title: Пиротехник pyrotechnician-desc: Взорвите за раз 20 заражённых. pyrotechnician-icon: Achievement Pyrotechnician.png red mist-title: Кровавый туман red mist-desc: Убейте 1 000 заражённых из станкового пулемёта. red mist-icon: Achievement Red Mist.png safety first-title: Безопасность превыше всего safety first-desc: Пройдите всю кампанию, ни разу не выстрелив по выжившим. safety first-icon: Achievement Safety First.png spinal tap-title: Перелом позвоночника spinal tap-desc: Убейте заражённого одним ударом сзади. spinal tap-icon: Achievement Spinal Tap.png stand tall-title: Стоять насмерть stand tall-desc: Пройдите кампанию, ни разу не выйдя из строя. stand tall-icon: Achievement Stand Tall.png stomach upset-title: Проблемы с желудком stomach upset-desc: Все выжившие должны пройти кампанию, чтобы на них ни разу не стошнило толстяка. stomach upset-icon: Achievement Stomach Upset.png tankbusters-title: Антитанк tankbusters-desc: Убейте танка, чтобы он не успел нанести урон выжившим. tankbusters-icon: Achievement Tankbusters.png toll collector-title: Падение городка toll collector-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Похоронный звон». toll collector-icon: Achievement Toll Collector.png tongue twister-title: Язык мой — враг мой tongue twister-desc: Освободитесь от курильщика, схватившего вас своим языком. tongue twister-icon: Achievement Tongue Twister.png towering inferno-title: Пылающий громила towering inferno-desc: Сожгите танка «коктейлем Молотова». towering inferno-icon: Achievement Towering Inferno.png unbreakable-title: Несгибаемый unbreakable-desc: Пройдите кампанию без единого исцеления. unbreakable-icon: Achievement Unbreakable.png untouchables-title: Неуязвимые untouchables-desc: Ни один из выживших не получает урона после встречи со спас. транспортом. untouchables-icon: Achievement Untouchables.png what are you trying to prove?-title: Что ты пытаешься доказать? what are you trying to prove?-desc: Пройдите все кампании на уровне сложности «Эксперт». what are you trying to prove?-icon: Achievement What Are You Trying to Prove?.png witch hunter-title: Охотник на ведьм witch hunter-desc: Убейте ведьму, чтобы она не успела нанести урон никому из выживших. witch hunter-icon: Achievement Witch Hunter.png zombicidal maniac-title: Маниакальный истребитель зомби zombicidal maniac-desc: Пройдите любую кампанию на уровне сложности «Эксперт». zombicidal maniac-icon: Achievement Zombicidal Maniac.png zombie genocidest-title: Истребитель зомби zombie genocidest-desc: Убейте 53 595 заражённых. zombie genocidest-icon: Achievement Zombie Genocidest.png 20 car pile-up-title: Куча из машин 20 car pile-up-desc: В роли танка попадите машинами в 20 выживших в ходе кампании «Роковой полёт». 20 car pile-up-icon: Achievement 20 Car Pile-up.png crash-proof-title: Наперекор судьбе crash-proof-desc: Пройдите кампанию «Роковой полёт». crash-proof-icon: Achievement Crash-proof.png jumpin' jack smash-title: Когти смерти jumpin' jack smash-desc: В роли охотника нанесите своей атакой 25 очков урона выжившему в ходе кампании «Роковой полёт». jumpin' jack smash-icon: Achievement Jumpin' Jack Smash.png quick power-title: Сила электричества quick power-desc: Запустите генератор в течение 30 сек. после его остановки в ходе кампании «Роковой полёт». quick power-icon: Achievement Quick Power.png slippery pull-title: Скользкая добыча slippery pull-desc: В роли курильщика подтяните своей атакой покрытого слизью выжившего в ходе кампании «Роковой полёт». slippery pull-icon: Achievement Slippery Pull.png smash hit-title: Суперхит smash hit-desc: Одержите победу в режиме «Сражение» кампании «Роковой полёт». smash hit-icon: Achievement Smash Hit.png tank stumble-title: Сюрприз для танка tank stumble-desc: Оглушите танка взрывом в ходе кампании «Роковой полёт». tank stumble-icon: Achievement Tank Stumble.png the littlest genocide-title: Крошечный геноцид the littlest genocide-desc: Убейте 5 359 заражённых в ходе кампании «Роковой полёт». the littlest genocide-icon: Achievement The Littlest Genocide.png truck stop-title: Стоянка грузовиков truck stop-desc: В кампании «Роковой полёт» ваша команда убивает всех выживших после того, как открылся спасательный автомобиль. truck stop-icon: Achievement Truck Stop.png wipefest-title: Праздник насилия wipefest-desc: Ваша команда должна за 5 секунд вывести из строя троих выживших в кампании «Роковой полёт». wipefest-icon: Achievement Wipefest.png bronze mettle-title: Крепость бронзы bronze mettle-desc: Получите бронзовую медаль на любом официальном уровне режима «Выживание». bronze mettle-icon: Achievement Bronze Mettle.png silver bullets-title: Серебряные пули silver bullets-desc: Получите серебряную медаль на любом официальном уровне режима «Выживание». silver bullets-icon: Achievement Silver Bullets.png violence is golden-title: Насилие — золото violence is golden-desc: Получите золотую медаль на любом официальном уровне режима «Выживание». violence is golden-icon: Achievement Violence Is Golden.png distinguished survivor-title: Ветеран выживания distinguished survivor-desc: Получите хотя бы по бронзовой медали на всех оф. уровнях «Выживания». distinguished survivor-icon: Achievement Distinguished Survivor.png heroic survivor-title: Герой выживания heroic survivor-desc: Получите хотя бы по серебряной медали на всех оф. уровнях «Выживания». heroic survivor-icon: Achievement Heroic Survivor.png legendary survivor-title: Легенда выживания legendary survivor-desc: Получите по золотой медали на всех официальных уровнях «Выживания». legendary survivor-icon: Achievement Legendary Survivor.png last stand-title: Последний рубеж last stand-desc: Завершите один раунд режима «Выживание» на «Последнем рубеже». last stand-icon: Achievement Last Stand.png outbreak-title: Эпидемия outbreak-desc: Подхватите редкую разновидность болезни, а затем заразите кого-то ещё. outbreak-icon: Achievement Outbreak.png